


My Name Is Justin

by Dem_dank_Ass_MeMes



Category: LGBT - Fandom
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Sister-Sister Relationship, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dem_dank_Ass_MeMes/pseuds/Dem_dank_Ass_MeMes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuko and her twin sister had it rough growing up, but Shizuko had it worst, even after a better family adopted her. Shizuko is a tenn trans male just trying to figure things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is Justin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N is the narrator or author (me)
> 
> No this is not stolen from anyone!  
> My original characters and ideas.  
> Also I am posting this on Wartpad: satanic_possession. (Pls vote on my story XD)

A/N: The story is starting at a "JumpStart." Minako & Shizuko are twin sisters at the age of 8. The characters in this part/chapter are: Minako,(Shizuko's sister)Shizuko,(Main character)Rin,(Mother of the twins.) And the dad, Haru.  
..............................................................................................  
Minako: "Wow! Mom, dad look how high up we are!"

Rin: *Forcing a smile* "Y-Y-yes, we are R-really high up aren't we!?"

Minako: "Oh, mommy! Mommy! The people look like ants!"

Rin: " That's because those are ants, we are landing."

As the plane lands my family gets off and head over to the luggage claim, and then we are going over to our grandmother's house. I always felt like my grandmother was a better mother to me and Minako then our mom ever was. Seeing how Minako and I are only 8 we have been through a lot, and seen a lot...things children aren't suppose to see.

Haru: "Come on Shizuko, grab the luggage and get in the car."

Shizuko: "But dad, this isn't even my luggage."

Haru: "Did I stutter or something I said grab it and get in the car!"

I slugged over to the mini van, and of course I was forced to sit in the trunk with all of the luggage, no matter of how much room was in the van. Minako was treated poorly also, but she didn't ask questions today so she just had to sit on the floor. I couldn't wait to leave this car and hug my smiling, sweet, old grandmother! She would be standing in the kitchen waiting for us with sweets and presents!

Haru: "Come on, we're here."

Minako: "Yay, grandma!"

Of course I was happy too but when me and Minako ran up to our grandmothers door we were stopped by two grown men in blue outfits rolling our grandmother out of her house. A tear slowly jerked down my face and then another they started to soak my face. Minako didn't seem to know what was going on so she kept calling out...Grandma.....Grandma!Our parents pushed us aside and ran to the ambulance. They didn't even care about us, we just seen our grandmother get taken away from us by men we don't even know and all they could say is "move!"?

That was the moment, the day I finally woke up, I now know I hated...no I despise them! I was so mad that day I wanted to run, to hide I wanted someone to take all that pain away, all I needed was support, someone no not just anyone I needed my parents just to say I love you or I don't hate you.....that's all I needed.


End file.
